


A Cat's Instincts

by Snow_Leopard_777



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: #Adoption Wars 2020, ALL THE PAIN!, Alfred just wants great-grandchildren, Bruce doesn't notice the new kid for three months, Bruce gets trolled, Cat Marinette, Damian gave up the game, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love Fu, I really do, I'm Sorry, I'm lying, Kagami becomes Ladybug, Mari fits Plagg better than Tikki, Mari leaves Paris, Mari uses Plagg's Miraculous, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is a Savage, Marinette is Guardian Angel, Master Fu died, Nothing Went to Plan, and Minette Nuit, by his whole family, i cried, i didn't mean to hurt them, let the games begin, no one is safe, that was the major character death, then thinks she's his actual child for seven months
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_Leopard_777/pseuds/Snow_Leopard_777
Summary: When Master Fu died, Marinette makes some of the hardest decisions of her life. She takes away Chat Noir's ring, gives away her earrings, and leaves Paris as Minette Nuit, trusting the four heroes she tested to hold Paris. Kaalki has a mean sense of humor, and chose to send her to Gotham, the new cat hero landing right in front of Catwoman.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Selina Kyle, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 82
Kudos: 1242





	1. Chapter 1

Marinette's parents didn't notice when she disappeared, they had Alya. Nino didn't notice when she disappeared, he had Alya. Adrien didn't notice when she disappeared, he had his friends- even if he wasn't Chat anymore, even if he lost Ladybug, he still had his friends. Rose, Mylène, Ivan, Kim, Alix, Juleka, Sabrina, Max, Nathaniel, none of them noticed, they all had someone. Luka noticed, but did not have the time to worry or search, he simply assumed she got busy. Kagami noticed, and had the same train of thought as Luka. Three people noticed, cared, and worried when Marinette vanished. Madame Mendelieve. Chloè Bourgeois. Lila Rossi. Three very different females, three very different reasons, and one  _ dearly _ missed person.

Madame Mendelieve knew she had gone down to one fully competent student. Perhaps the girl vanished during akuma attacks, but she couldn't blame the girl for hiding herself away after being forced to date several an akuma over the years. Chloè Bourgeois was semi competent, though the girl struggled with Mendelieve's class, something Marinette never seemed to do, no matter how busy she was. She missed having a student that didn't allow herself to be led by the nose by a liar, and the science discussions they had. Mendelieve was sure that, as Marinette got older, if she so wanted, she could easily rival Tony Stark at the same time as her beloved fashion designers. Mendelieve had attempted to contact her parents, though they were either busy or waved off her concerns. Mendelieve gave up and simply prayed that the poor girl was okay while she kept her eyes peeled every time she so much as went near a window.

Chloè missed the only other outcast in the class, the only person that would still talk to her. She missed the girl that would listen to her complaints about absent parents, and could relate with her own stories of having to care for herself because her parents were too busy with the bakery. She missed the one person that could go toe to toe with her when she was in her prime. She missed her only true friend. Her daddy wouldn't listen to her when she threw a fit wanting someone to find Marinette. He would only tell her that people leave. Her mother went back to being unable to remember her name. Nothing would go through Marinette's number, as if the phone was dead. Her friend was gone, and Chloè left on her own. She still texted the number every single day.

Lila searched all over Paris for her one worthy rival. She questioned everyone, though even the people that knew the girl didn't know where she went. Lila noticed Mendelieve and Chloè both have a major shift in personality, snapping on anyone that would speak ill of the girl. Lila pinned both of them down and asked them if they knew what had happened. If they did, they were very good at lying, much better than her. Lila found herself not interacting with her classmates as much. She didn't want their mindless attention when no one fought her.

❣️

_ Two weeks before disappearance: _

When Marianne sent Marinette word that Master Fu had finally died, she collected her necessities, packed the Miracle Box in Tikki's yo-yo, and didn't spare the bakery a last glance. Her first order of business was calling Chat Noir. It took two hours for him to meet her at the Eiffel Tower.

"Well, M'lady, have you finally admitted that we're meant to be together?" Chat sent her what was supposed to be a devilishly charming grin.

"Master Fu died." Ladybug told her partner, forcibly holding back tears, refusing to allow the tremor enter her voice. 

"That's great! We can finally reveal our identities and be together forever!"

Ladybug reeled back her fist before letting it connect with her partner's throat. She then grabbed his shoulders and brought her knee as hard as she could into his groin. He collapsed to the ground, unable to breathe.

"How dare you." Her voice trembled as she glared down at her partner. "That man was closer to me than any blood family. He knew more about me than anyone. I would call him my grandfather before I would call my parents parents. There are few people that have earned my loyalty to the degree of him. You are not one of them. My sister, aunts, uncle, grandfather, and grandmother are the only other people I would regard with as much love and affection as I did him." She took a deep breath. "I came here to tell you that I am retiring. There will be a new Ladybug by the end of the week. You will also be retired. Plagg does  _ not _ deserve to be stuck with you."

"Does- does that mean I get to know who you are?"

"No. I'm leaving Paris at the end of this month. I want to make sure my choices in Miraculous wielders work well together." Marinette focused on the boy in front of her, allowing her instincts to guide her beyond the concealing magic of the Miraculous. "As Guardian of the Miracle Box your Kwami and Miraculous belong to, the Kwami of Destruction, Miraculous of the Black Cat, I rescind your right to wield Plagg's Miraculous. Adrien Agreste has proven himself wanting, and the Miraculi reject him. Never again shall a Kwami be forced to bow to your will. Never again will you be able to borrow their power. Never again will one transform you." Chat Noir had only just gotten to his feet when the light of his detransformation flashed, the ring clattering where it landed on the beam. Adrien attempted to pick it up, though a red symbol shone through his clothes. His hand flew up to clutch at his heart where the symbol of the Guardians had seared itself into his skin. Plagg swooped down and grabbed the ring before Adrien could try again.

"I'm so sorry, Bug. I know it's hard." Plagg snuggled into her cheek. 

Marinette sighed. "Not as hard as what I'm about to do." A tear rolled down both their faces. 

❣

Marinette forced Adrien to sleep before taking him to the Agreste Manor. She didn't bother to go in his room. Plagg had warned her about the security around the house. She rang the doorbell, flashing back to when she had been there to leave Adrien a birthday present. She couldn't believe how naïve she had been. It was easy to see that Adrien's bodyguard was the one to answer the gate, as the man simply met her at the doors and took the boy from her. He gave her a gruff nod of thanks, Ladybug simply leaving as soon as she could. 

She detransformed in an alley, slowly collecting everything she has given Tikki from the small goddess. They were both in tears, though they knew it had to be done. Marinette could no longer be Ladybug. Hawkmoth was closing in on her identity, especially after the Miracle Queen fiasco. She could not afford for Tikki to be lost.

"Are you ready?"

"I'll make sure to tell her about my greatest Ladybug yet everyday."

Marinette took off Tikki's earrings, two gods and a mortal girl crying as she placed them in an individual Miracle Box. Tikki had yet to disappear, Marinette not yet ready to let go. She wrote a quick letter, placing it in the box. She hugged her Kwami one last time and kissed her goodbye. "I love you, Tikki."

"I love you too, Mari. May my luck go with you." Marinette closed the box, tears dripping from her and Plagg's eyes in twin rivers.

Marinette looked at Plagg. "Do you mind if I use your ring, or do you want to go back in the box?"

Plagg looked at Marinette. He'd never had a Guardian ask him what he wanted before. The cat closed his eyes, sensed her soul, and his eyes flew back open at the strength of the destruction in her soul. "I wish for you to wield my ring." Ladybug officially died, and Minette Nuit was born.

❣

Tsurugi Kagami woke to see a familiar box on her desk. She instantly darted for it, surprised to see earrings instead of her choker. She glanced at the Kwami, who silently handed her a note. Kagami accepted it in silence, it was clear the being had been crying.

_ Mademoiselle Tsurugi Kagami _

_ I used the be the heroine known as Ladybug, though now you may refer to me as Guardian Angel. I fear that Hawkmoth has been rapidly closing in on my identity, whereas I have made no progress on his. My Kwami's name is Tikki. She loves macaroons, especially the ones from the Dupain-Cheng bakery. She'll tell you that anything's fine, even though she prefers the pink ones. Please take good care of her.  _

_ I am also leaving her with you as I am leaving Paris soon, and you are one of the few people I feel I can trust with her mantle. I took away Chat Noir's ring, so you will not be forced to deal with his nonsense. You will have back up, but do not look for the black cat. If everything goes to plan, you will have anywhere from one to three allies to watch your back. I hate to force this weight upon anyone else, but I cannot stay here, lest all Miraculous Holder's identities become known to Hawkmoth. I will keep Plagg's Miraculous with me, so you can contact me at any time. Please do not concern yourself with what time it is where I am. If you need help, let me know as soon as possible. Hawkmoth cannot be allowed to have any more Miraculi. _

_ The previous Ladybug, _

_ Guardian Angel _

"Tikki?" Kagami's voice was soft as she tried to channel her inner Marinette. "Do… do you want to talk about it?"

The Kwami's eyes filled with tears as she flew at the girl that so resembled her former holder.

❣

Marinette stared at the Couffaine's houseboat. She hoped Sass and Tikki would be happy. Plagg nudged her side. She had work to do before anyone else was chosen.

❣

Trixx assisted Marinette with changing her appearance so that she could properly watch and test people for the next two weeks. It didn't surprise her when Mendelieve and Chloè searched for her any more than it surprised her that her former friends and parents did not. What did surprise her was when Lila looked for her, and how vemenetly Chloè continued to look, even after continually being shut down. She withdrew two Miraculi from her holdings. Chloè was left a note telling her to changer her appearance and name, but most importantly, continue to do good. Show everyone what a hero should be.

Lila was also left a note. Marinette didn't bother to say she was the former Ladybug, Lila didn't like Ladybug. She simply told the girl that she was a master of lies, reality, and truth, making her a perfect match for Trixx. She also warned the girl that she herself was able to see through her lies, and to show herself as an example of what a hero should be. She asked the girl to use a different name and appearance from Volpina, she didn't want Hawkmoth to have any leads on the girl. 

Minette Nuit spent her last official two weeks in Paris watching the group of heroes. All except Kagami worked seemlessly as their hero persona, though Marinette had expected some struggle on Kagami's end. She was more accustomed to using the dragon, after all. But the girl didn't blunder near as much as Marinette had feared she would, the group allowing her to leave Paris without worry. 

She pulled Kaalki out. "Where do you want to go, Guardian Angel?" The kwami questioned.

"Wherever you want to take me."

Kaalki spun a circle in the air beneath the side of the roof. Marinette turned around, spread her arms, and allowed her body to fall backwards.

❣

She flipped as she fell through, blinking at the cat-themed woman in front of her. The woman stomped her foot, not even noticing the kwami that slipped into Minette Nuit's hair. "Goddamn it! You go tell Batman that I don't mind his obsession with adopting kids, but don't fucking poach on my theme! I don't care if he's running out of bird themed names or not!"

Marinette blinked. "My apologies, Madame. I do not have much control over my costume. I also did not know where I ended up, though by your mention of Batman, I assume I am in Gotham?" She did her best to make sure she spoke in English and not French.

The woman stared at her. "Magic suit?" Marinette nodded. "Fuck it, if he can randomly adopt kids, so can I. What's your name?"

"Minette Nuit. Perhaps I am translating words wrong, by adoption you mean…"

"I go by Catwoman in the suit. I'm going to take you home and become your guardian and mentor. You will be my child." She let a slow smirk crawled across her face. "Do you like chaos?"

A gleam appeared in Marinette's eyes even as Plagg whispered in her ear.  _ We need something to cheer us up, decompress a bit. We miss Sugar Cube, but she's also not here to scold us for bringing chaos and disaster. _ "What were you thinking?"

"I live with my long-term boyfriend, Batman, and his kids- who are all dark-haired with blue or green eyes, and only one is biologically his. I wonder how long it'll take for him to realize there's a new kid in the house, and how long we can make him think you're biologically his." Catwoman smirked. "We'll say that your mine and I put you up for adoption before you were born, and a lovely couple from Paris adopted you after you were born. You recently found out you were adopted, and went on a search for me."

"I'm game." Marinette replied instantly.

"Come on. They're all on patrol tonight, so I have time to set things up. No real names in the suits, so I'll tell you who I really am when we get there."

"How do you know you can trust me?" Minette Nuit questioned as they ran.

"You can't be any worse than anyone else we took in. Red Hood was adopted when he tried to steal the hubcaps off the batmobile. The current Robin tried to kill everyone. Red Robin figured out who everyone was and demanded Batman let him help. I used to be a thief. Well, still am, technically, but I'm not as bad about it as I used to be."

"Huh. I guess I had better watch my back around Robin." Marinette joked. "I wouldn't want him to skewer me."

"See? You'll fit right in. If you were a guy, I'd say that B-man would never notice, but he only has so many girls." Selina led the girl across Gotham, entering the Batcave with her. "Alfred, Babs, it's my turn to adopt one." Alfred merely greated the girl while Barbara stared with her mouth hung open.

"How? You've been gone twenty minutes."

"You'd better have your com turned off. We have a prank to pull off." Selina's grin was feral as she explained her plan. 

"Very well, then. Miss Minette Nuit, do you require a change of clothing?"

"Ah, no thank you. I have everything I need. Plagg, detransforme moi." A blueish-green light washed down her body, leaving Marinette catching Plagg. "My name is Marinette. I am the Guardian of the Miracle Box, and wielder of Plagg's Miraculous."

Alfred ignored the gaping women. "It is very nice to meet you, Miss Marinette. Do you have any hobbies? I assume you will be here for a time, and the other occupants already have hobby rooms."

"Ah, I'm a designer and I like to draw and bake. Or just cook in general, really."

"Very well. Miss Selina, please show Miss Marinette around the Manor so that she may choose a room."

"Monsieur, please simply call me Marinette." Alfred made a noncommittal noise as Selina led her away. 

❣

Marinette sprawled across the bed she chose, pulling out her phone for the first time since she had gotten word of Master Fu. Most of her voicemails were from Chloè, with a few from Mendelieve scattered through. Then she checked her text messages. Chloè had sent her at least five text messages a day, eventually tapering off from concerns and please to come home and becoming random snippets and stories. Marinette finally messaged back. 

**_Sorry, just checked my phone._ **

**_I got really bad news not long after_ **

**_the last time we talked. I had to get_ **

**_away from everyone. Please tell those_ **

**_that notice enough to ask that I'm okay._ **

Chloè texted her back almost immediately.

**_OH MY GOD, YOU'RE ALIVE!!!_ **

**_WHERE ARE YOU?_ **

**_ARE YOU SAFE?_ **

**_ARE YOU COMING BACK?_ **

**_I'm in Gotham, in America._ **

**_I'm perfectly safe, I basically got_ **

**_adopted by Bruce Wayne. Well, his girlfriend. He hasn't yet_ **

**_noticed that there's a new kid_ **

**_running around._ **

**_I don't think I'll live in Paris again,_ **

**_not for a long time, but I_ **

**_will come back and visit._ **

**_You'd better! Either_ **

**_you come visit, or I come_ **

**_kidnap you! And whenever_ **

**_you feel like telling me_ **

**_what news made you go to_ **

**_ground for a month and_ **

**_resurface across the world,_ **

**_I'm here and willing to delete_ **

**_messages._ **

**_Have I told you_ **

**_lately that I Love you?_ **

**_Not in a month. I love you too._ **

**_Go to bed, you crazy insomniac,_ **

**_I have school._ **

**_We both know that you_ **

**_would ignore school if it_ **

**_weren't so late over here._ **

**_Tell Madame Mendelieve that_ **

**_I'm okay, and ask her if_ **

**_she can send me my_ **

**_school transcripts. I'm probably_ **

**_going to transfer to_ **

**_Gotham Academy. Selina is_ **

**_calling me her kitten._ **

**_I don't think she realizes_ **

**_that we're not cats._ **

**_You're more cat than human._ **

**_Go to bed._ **

**_Be lazy for once._ **

**_I'm supposed to be the bee in this friendship._ **

**_ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ Goodnight._ **

**_Point proven._ **

Marinette stared up at the ceiling, finally allowing sleep to drag her down.

❣

Damian glared at Selina. "Once again, why would you bring some random girl in?"

Selina rolled her eyes and walked to the computer before typing in Paris Superheroes. An article appeared with a picture of Ladybug and Chat Noir, then pictures of the new heroes, including a slightly blurry one of Minette Nuit. "Alfred, does the first picture remind you of anyone?"

The butler walked over. "The girl looks like Miss Marinette, and the boy resembles a model."

"Now look through these pictures. What do you notice?"

Damian answered before Alfred could. "The previous Ladybug stopped being Ladybug. The replacement still has blueish black hair, but it's cropped short and her eyes are brown. They don't have a very clear shot of the new black cat, but she resembles the previous Ladybug in all except hair length. It's impossible for someone's hair to grow out that fast."

"Except it didn't. Marinette's hair is slightly longer than the previous Ladybug, but that Ladybug vanished about a month ago. And Alfred, Babs, and I all saw her as Minette Nuit. Her hair was much longer when she was transformed. I think that the magic the tiny cat god uses with her hides her identity better than the Ladybug did. Is it possible that she works better with him than the Ladybug?"

Tim leaned back from where he had been furiously typing on another computer. "You said her name is Marinette?"

"Yes."

"She has multiple missing persons reports filled for her. Chloè Bourgeois, Demetria Mendelieve, Lila Rossi, Jagged Stone, Penny Rolling, Clara Nightingale, and her grandparents, one of them is Gina by the way, all filled reports. Her parents, all except two classmates, and main teacher have not filled a report. I wonder if they even noticed that she was gone."

Dick frowned. "She has some pretty high profile people that want to check on her. And Gina as in our Gina? The one that knows more about Alfred than all of us combined?"

"Yep." Tim took a long drink of coffee. "I think we need to find out why she's on the run."

Jason stepped forward. "I think I have an idea." He closed out the article on new heroes, pulling up former fights. "Most of these akuma things are from the same class, or close to someone in the class. I think she was scared the Mothhawk guy was about to find out who she was. Selina said she was some type of guardian, and had a god in her ring."

Alfred held up his hand. "Miss Marinette is the Guardian of the Miracle Box. It is home to a specific set of kwami who are bound to a type of jewelry and transform their wearer's into heroes with special abilities. If she holds the box I think she does, she wields balance. She started out as Creation, and now she is Destruction. She has spent the last few years looking for the butterfly and peacock miraculi. She is being forced to rectify a mistake that was never hers to begin with."

"How do you know so much about this?" Barbara asked. "I've been looking most of the night and barely found anything."

"I used to wield the Butterfly Miraculous. It was a brooch, and Nooroo was one of my greatest friends. One of my comrades had the Peacock. We would trade them back and forth. Duusu was also a great friend. They both told me of the other Kwamis they were friends with. They told me about the world they were from, and previous wielders. I vowed to help them return to their guardian, Master Fu. Then they were lost. Our commander was a traitor. He attacked us while we were asleep because he wanted the power for himself. My comrade died, and both miraculi were lost during our fight."

Tim typed something on the computer. "A few days before Marinette Dupain-Cheng was first reported missing, one Wang Fu died. The woman that lived with him, Marianne with no listed last name, sent a letter that day. It was addressed to Marinette."

"So she gave up after the former guardian's death." Damian scoffed. 

"Perhaps we should ask her before we assume the best or the worst of her leaving."

"Especially since her former partner sexually harassed her, and all of Paris supported him for it." Jason growled. "Look at these." He pulled up several videos where Chat Noir was rejected by Ladybug, only for him to continue to try to touch her, call her nicknames, and ask her out. Interviews where he randomly interupted the girl, who was trying to tell Paris what to do during an akuma attack or how to resist an akuma, with claims about how they were dating and soulmates. Battles where Ladybug became more firm in her rejection of his advances, and the boy sat down where he was and insisted she apologize before he helped again, the girl sometimes being hit so had she flew through buildings before she decided she needed help.

Damian growled. "Alfred, you said he was a model. Do we know which one?"

"Will you give me all of your weapons first?" Dick jumped in.

"No."

"Then no. We don't kill, no matter how badly we want to."

"There are things worse than death." Damian's entire being was dark. "I don't need my weapons to kill him, either. You said the girl has the ring. He is powerless."

"Which is why you can never learn who he is. Something you'd normally do to someone in Gotham that would make them laugh would kill him in a heartbeat. Besides, like you said, he's powerless. He lost the ring, he lost his fixation. I doubt he'll ever be able to find her, especially since Catwoman kidnapped her." Dick explained.

"Damn right. She's my kitten. Bruce can suck it."

"Oh god, she's started the adoption wars. We're going to have so many siblings when Bruce finds out."

"Father wouldn't-" Damian stopped and narrowed his eyes, "he  _ would _ ."

Barbara snickered. She'd have to adopt more than just Stephanie if she wanted in on the war.

Alfred frowned. Between Bruce, Barbara, and Selina, there wouldn't be a single person in Gotham that wasn't a Wayne, Kyle, Gordon, or Rouge. How was he supposed to get great-grandchildren?

Selina grinned. "I can't wait until Cass gets back." She didn't mention her plan to pry the model's identity from Alfred and sic Cass and Damian on him. 

❣

Damian's first impression of Marinette did not hold up to what he had assumed from the meeting the night prior. Her eyes were as fathomless as the ocean, polished like sapphires, and shattered like glass. Luckily for him, it was Saturday and his father and brothers would be away for work and whatever Jason does. 

"You must be the new girl." He eyed her mistrustfully, even as she pulled banana nut muffins out of the oven.

"Yes. You must be the youngest son. Selina told me to watch out for your knives."

Damian snorted. "You aren't my sister."

"I do not wish to be your sister."

Damian stared at the girl. "You cannot tell me that you aren't overjoyed that you are staying with the Wayne family."

"I didn't know the family name, though I am glad to be here, no matter how long I stay. Selina has given me more in one night than my parents have given me in a long time."

Damian eyed the girl. Not once had she responded in a manor he had expected. Her files stated very clearly that she was not a street kid, though she had a demeanor similar to a kid that lived on the streets after escaping abuse. A small black blob flew out of her pocket and into his face.

"Look, kid. My holder decided to be open with your entire family about who and what she is. If she had stuck to the usual rules guardians follow, none of you would know about the exsistance of the Miraculi. No one back in Paris knew she had one except the guardian. Her ex-partner knew she used one once because she made an illusion detransform in front of him to protect her identity from him. She didn't plan to come to Gotham, that was Kaalki's doing. She was going to get a job and go to school, saving as much money as she could to support herself. Respect. It's something my former wielder never had, something she has in spades, and something you had better learn real quick."

"Plagg." Marinette's voice was disapproving. "That's enough. We are unknown guests in his home. His family is obviously wealthy. We cannot blame him for being wary." She turned to the boy. "My apologies for him, Monsieur, he's quite protective over me. We haven't exactly had the easiest time."

Damian studied the girl in front of him, and could only reach one conclusion. He made sure his voice was as matter-of-fact as possible. "You're an angel." Her entire body turned bright red.

❣

It didn't take long for Damian to decide that she didn't abondon being Ladybug because she wanted to give up. She took being Minette Nuit vert seriously, striking terror in the hearts of Gotham villains. No, he began to suspect something very different. So he waited for his moment, luring Plagg away from her with cheese while she was designing. 

"What do you want, Demon Spawn?" The kwami had picked up on Jason's nickname for Damian annoyingly quickly. 

"Why did Marinette give up being Ladybug and leave Paris?"

The kwami eyed the human before deciding to explain. "Marinette got Tikki and her Miraculous several years ago. She was severely bullied and her teacher was determined that it would continue. Tikki was Marinette's main sense of confidence for years. There was a hiccup, and Master Fu had to pass on guardianship in the middle of a battle. It hurt Marinette deeply, but she ignored the hurt so that she could comfort us and the girl that was key to forcing Master Fu's hand. After Marinette became Guardian, my former holder deteriorated. He wasn't so bad when Fu could take his Miraculous at any point in time, though Ladybug being named guardian sparked something in him. He found out that he could order me around, and I lost the ability to take away my Miraculous and go back to the guardian. I lost the ability to get far enough away to ask the guardian for help without revealing her identity to him. Master Fu died, and things changed. Marinette had already been terrified that he was close to finding her identity, and she knew Chat Noir was determined to find her. She packed her bags, she went to tell him about Fu's death, and he was determined that they could finally be together. He completely ignored her pain. She cursed him so that he can never so much as get near a Miraculous again. She forcibly retired him, and cried as she gave away Tikki. She still hurts; she feels that she not only abandoned Tikki, but her duty as well. She asked if she could use my Miraculous or if I wanted a break. Her soul perfectly aligns with mine, so I said yes. She fits with me better than Tikki or my former holder fit us. She left four heroes defending Paris so that they all had support if someone could not make it. She also vowed to step in before another Chat Noir happened if one of them stopped being a professional hero. A few people looked for her after she first vanished. The new Ladybug and Viperion didn't look hard, they simply thought Marinette got busy, as she sometimes does, and didn't have time to look for her. They were the only two heroes for two weeks and had to learn to work together. She recruited two more heroes to help them after they had two weeks to smooth out their rhythm. She stayed in Paris for two weeks after that as Minette Nuit, Guardian Angel, and Wang Nette before she decided it was time to leave. She knows far too much, has too much power, to risk Hawkmoth getting her. She asked Kaalki to portal her away. Marinette didn't have a place in mind, so Kaalki put her sense of humor into effect and sent my kit to Catwoman. Catwoman wanted her to come with her, and I encouraged Marinette to do so. She deserves some time to be a kid, especially since her parents still haven't noticed she's missing, and it's been seven weeks."

"How did Marinette and your former holder get a Miraculous?"

"Fu was foolish. He based his tests on who helped him. It paid off with Marinette, but  _ not _ Chat Noir. Marinette was the only person in the crowd that noticed him and saved him, and he gave her the wrong miraculous. Bad Luck clings to her, and Destruction whispers through her soul. Chat Noir was one of three people nearby and helped Fu up when he fell. He had run away from home and his family caught him. Fu took that to mean that he was worthy of me. For a time I was able to work with him, but when Marinette made it clear that she wasn't interested, he stopped defying his father and started showing his true colors as a spoiled brat. It was the best day of my life when Marinette ripped my mantle away from him."

"Why did she go by Guardian Angel? I assume Wang Nette was an alias of her Master's name and a nickname, and Minette Nuit is when she has you, but why Guardian Angel?"

"She decided that the less the new heroes know of her, the better. Trixx, the Fox Kwami of Illusions helped change her everyday appearance until she was given to a holder, and then Marinette, with a little help, figured out how to use makeup. She introduced herself through letters as Guardian Angel, and only the current Ladybug knows that Guardian Angel is the former Ladybug. She wants to protect them an herself as much as possible until she feels ready for them to meet each other and her as civilians and heroes."

Damian stood there and stared at the ground. He finally looked up at the Kwami. "How can I help her?"

  
  
  


**_Bonus:_ **

_ Three months after moving in: _

Bruce sat and stared at the table. Something was off. His children were chatting among themselves, even Damian was speaking kindly. Though he didn't recognize the girl sitting next to him. Thinking back, she had been attending meals with them for the past few months. He'd even seen her around the manor- and in the Batcave, come to think of it. He bit his lip. Surely she was one of his, she blended right in. However, he did not remember her name, nor adopting her. Though, to be fair, he didn't remember adopting several of his children. He finally bit the bullet. "Ah… I'm sure you are one of mine, but can you remind me of your name?" Bruce requested. Everyone at the table looked at him like he was stupid.

The girl sitting next to Damian smiled. "My name is Marinette. I was adopted by a Parisian couple shortly before my birth, and only recently found out who my birth parents are."

Bruce paled and looked at his girlfriend, who was giving him a death glare. His voice was definitely not a squeak when he asked, "And who are your birth parents?"

"Selina Kyle, Catwoman, is my mother. And Bruce Wayne, Batman, is my father. Sir, we've done this three times already. If you do not want me, I can leave. I'm sure I can ask Harley if I can stay with her and Ivy."

He froze under all the killing intent directed his way from his family. Had they really covered her origin story that many times? Jason was the first to explode.

"You know she has abandonment issues after how badly her adoptive parents fucked her up when they traded her in for a newer model! Why the fuck would you make her feel unwanted! Don't worry, Pixie Pop, we'll kick his asd out before we let you get kicked to the curb again!" Bruce watched the rest of his children nod in agreement, Cassandra playing with a throwing knife while staring him down.

"I, ah, need to go finish some paperwork." Bruce claimed, excusing himself from the table. He power walked out of the room, and no one could prove that he sprinted to the safety of his office.

Jason was, once again, the first one to crack, falling out of his chair from the force of his laughter. "Three times! That was great, Pixie Pop!"

Dick was howling too much to speak, and Tim stared at the chaos. "What even just happened. I think we traumatized him. Why did I let you talk me into this?" 

Cass slid her knife back up her sleeve and smiled at Marinette as well as giving her a nod of approval.

"Cats everywhere would be proud." Selina declared, the Kwami of Destruction purring from his spot in Marinette's hair.

_ Seven months after moving in: _

Bruce burst into the library where Selina was curled up with a book. "We have a problem!" He gasped, eyes wild. "Damian was kissing Marinette!"

Selina stared at Bruce. "I won the bet."

"WHAT? Damian is kissing his sister! Do you not see what's wrong with this?"

"Family meeting."

The family gathered in the living room, waiting to see what happened this time. Bruce was pacing around the front of the room while Selina sat curled in a chair, smiling like the cat got the canary.

She finally spoke when everyone except Marinette reached the room. They had agreed in the beginning that she wouldn't be part of this one. "I win." She said, cutting off Bruce before he could freak out even more. "Bruce caught you two kissing, so you know the game's over."

Bruce snatched his hands through his hair. "What game? What bet?"

"I found Marinette seven months ago and decided that if you can adopt random kids, so can I. I decided to amuse myself by playing a prank. The family had two bets, one, how long it would take you to notice her, and two, how long we could make you think she was our child. Dick had some faith in you, he said it would take you three days to notice, and a week to realize she wasn't yours. Damian won how long it would take you to notice, he said three months, and that you wouldn't notice unless we told you. He was technically right with that one as well, though he forfeited the win since it's his fault we're telling you. I said seven months before someone either took pity on you or revealed it by accident. So pay up, kids."

"But… her abandonment issues?"

"She has them. But not because she's adopted. Her parents weren't very big presences in her life after she turned eleven, even less so at thirteen. She was friends with most of her classmates until a few months after her fourteenth birthday, when all except one of them turned against her. Apparently she tried to rescue them from the snares of a liar, but they didn't believe her and began bullying her. Only the liar and the mayor's daughter didn't bully her. The liar simply left her alone, wouldn't even lie and claim Nette was bullying her, and the mayor's daughter became her best friend. I thought she was one of yours when I first met her, though she wore a cat themed costume. I was pissed at you at first, then she explained to me that her suit was magic. Ask her or Alfred about all of that, they can explain it better than I can. But she carries the god of Destruction either in her pocket, purse, or curled up in her hair."

"Selina. What the fuck?"

"And you aren't allowed to actually adopt her. She's been dating Damian for almost five months now. Alfred will never have great-grandchildren if you adopt all potential mates for your children." Bruce would deny pouting till the day he died. 

"Father, if I am not allowed to kill her ex-partner and must stand aside if he confronts her upon her return to Paris for her to deal with him herself, you are not allowed to adopt her. We cannot always give in to our base urges and hobbies." Damian interjected.

"I get to adopt her the minute she and Damian break up." Marinette had already proven to be able to make a great Wayne, and the death glare he was currently getting from his son would never deter him.

  
  
  


Notes: Lila didn't frame Marinette for stealing, Alya did. I don't usually make Tom and Sabine such dismal parents, but even in cannon they aren't the best in the world like they're usually portrayed as in fannon. As much as I love them, I wanted a story that addressed their absence in Marinette's life unless it's bakery related, excluding their video games and dinners. Besides, we don't see them actually play video games with her very often. Most of this hasn't gone to plan anyways. Lila got a Miraculous, Kaalki sent Marinette to Gotham first instead of New York because she has a sick sense of humor (Marinette was supposed to intern under Tony Stark for a time before going to Gotham), Master Fu died, Bruce was pranked a lot harder than planned… this is mess.

Okay, look! I watched the Reflectdoll episode (don't expect this to be very cannon compliant) and  _ lov _ e how well Marinette and Plagg worked together! Could you imagine them originally being paired together? The world would  **_burn to the ground_ ** . But I wanted an excuse to have Catwoman adoo Marinette, so… I like the name Minette Nuit a lire better than Lady Noire. Damian is enamored with her, especially after she hands him his ass during a spar. She threw the first couple matches to get a feel for his fighting style, then wiped the floor with him. I also love her grandparents too much to leave them out. Have some angst, then some more angst disguised as fluff. Go back and read it, and tell me that it isn't some depressing crap hidden as humor and fluff when you think of the story behind it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goddess, I didn't notice that I didn't hit the multi-chapter button! Here, it's shorter, but have the official Chapter 1 as a consolation prize!

Marinette returned to Paris exactly one year after Selina took her in. She was to meet with Chloè, Jagged, Clara, Penny, Kagami, Luka, Madame Mendelieve, Lila, Nonna, and Grandperè that evening for dinner, and Minette Nuit had called a meeting for Team Miraculous that night in the apartment Bruce owned in Paris. 

She had just left the airport when she heard Adrien shout her name, Damian, Cass, and Selina had come with her and turned around.

"Marinette! Where have you been, I've missed my good friend! I haven't seen you in three months!" He reached for her shoulder, then hissed in pain and clutched the glowing Sigel over his heart. "Ladybug? Is that why you've been avoiding me? Because you're the new Ladybug?" Adrien glared at her, not noticing the aura of death that surrounded the others.

Marinette moved her hair to show that she didn't wear earrings. "I'm not Ladybug. I haven't been avoiding you." She made sure that he saw she didn't have a ring on her fingers. "I moved."

"Tom and Sabine still live in the bakery." Adrien hurled back like it was proof she was lying.

"I never said they moved with me. I've been in America for a while now. Guys, this is one of my former classmates, Adrien Agreste. Adrien, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Damian, my best friend in America, Cass, and my mother figure, Selina."

Adrien frowned at her. "Do you leave because of Lila? I told you she's not hurting anyone. She isn't even lying as much as she used to."

"I didn't move because of Lila. We've actually formed quite the amicable relationship. Some might even call us friends. I'm actually in Paris to meet up with her and the others. I wanted them to meet my new family."

"Oh? When are we meeting up?" Adrien demanded. "And why did you move?"

"I'm not meeting up with you. Or Alya. Nino, Rose, Ivan, Kim, Mylène. None of you. I have a very small group of up to ten people that I've called to meet. And I moved because Paris was becoming toxic to me. People were taking advantage of me, bullying me, there was a guy sexually harassing me, and I lost one of my grandfather figures."

"No one was bullying you! We just wanted you to be friends with Lila!" Adrien took a threatening step forward. Selina and Cass grabbed Marinette before she lunged. Damian took a step back. As much as he wanted to personally end the boy, he knew that this was her fight.

As it was, the girl let out a terrifying screech of fury. "You call tripping me, destroying my sketchbooks and commissions, spilling coffee on my school work, calling me a jealous bitch who couldn't see the truth, a fucking liar that tricked you all! None of that is bullying? Lila and Chloè were the only two in Bustier's class that didn't bully me after Lila transfered in! Yes, Lila threatened me, but she didn't even do anything to follow through! She didn't have to, you all turned on me on your own! You knew she was lying, but you were the worst bully because you knew and joined in!" Marinette's feet kicked uselessly in the air, then she froze. None of them had noticed the little butterfly that flew into the tigers eye gemstones in the bracelet Damian had given her that morning.

"Fuck you, Hawkmoth!" She screamed, struggling even more. "If I ever find who you are, you'd better pray that the heroes are in fucking front of me because I will gladly peel the god-damned flesh from your bones and laugh as I pour warm salt water over your ass! I will brand you with the mark of a traitor, a liar, and laugh as you scream! I will make sure that your entire god-damned mother ficking bitch ass pussy footed exsistance knows nothing but  **_PAIN!!!_ ** I will take you to Gotham and give you to Harley and Ivy to break, Dr. Strange to be experimented on, and Joker as a toy to be played with so that you will know what hell you've put everyone through! Go ahead and give me some power, I fucking  _ dare _ you!"

Selina blinked at her daughter. "You aren't allowed to have unsupervised girls' nights with Harley anymore." She commented as the butterfly fled.

Adrien stared at Marinette in shock. "You fought off an akuma."

"What the fuck did you expect me to do, let some magic meglomaniac fuck get inside my head? Turn me into a superpowered demon focused on hurting people, possibly even those I care about? Fuck you, Agreste. Wait, no, no one wants to fuck you. Maybe you can score something besides lesbians once you grow a pair."

"Oookay, it's time to go now." Selina walked backwards, making sure Marinette was a good ways away from the model the whole time, spinning them in a circle so that she and Cass could carry her away. Damian snickered as he followed them, until Agreste grabbed his elbow.

"What did you do to Mari? It's not funny!"

Damian glared down at the model, the blond shrinking under his gaze. "Do not call her Mari. She hates that nickname. I did nothing to her; Selina found her when she first came to Gotham and took her in. Marinette was broken, her heart shattered by things she couldn't control. We picked her up, put the pieces back together. If you think what she threatened Hawkmoth with was bad, just imagine what I'll do to you given half a reason. I love blades, so does Selina. Cass likes whatever is close at hand. The only reason we didn't retaliate when you came at Marinette was because she asked us not to, said that you were hers to battle. But if you threaten my angel like you just did while she's not around, if you say one wrong word about her and I hear about it, we'll make sure she's safe with her friends before we track you down. I had wondered why Chat Noir was such a dismal hero. Now I know why. He was an even more dismal civilian."

"How did you…" Adrien's eyes were terrified. "Mari showed me her ears and I saw her hands, so she wasn't Ladybug. How do you know?"

Damian leaned down and hissed at the boy. "I told you not to call my angel that. And I know because I am not an idiot; who else would have a bright symbol glow on their chest when they get close to someone that knows more about the Miraculi than most other people? I'm sure it pings a little when you get close to the classmates that used to wield a Miraculous. You know Marinette was Multi-Mouse, you saw her put on your ring during that battle. You saw her come to war with an army of kwami because she was one of few people who could hold multiple Miraculi at once. Think of how much stronger your reaction to her would be than your classmates. If I had to guess, only the Fox Miraculous slips the notice of the Sigel, it is the master of deception, after all. Though if you were to actually touch it, if would be a different story."

Adrien paled the more the boy spoke, then let go of his elbow like it burned him. Did Marinette really know that much about the Miraculous? Why did she tell these people?

"Stay very far away from Angel. After all, you were the one that wanted her to let everyone run rampant." Damian strolled away, intent on catching up before the girls disappeared. 

❣

Marinette saw the people she left behind for the first time as Marinette a month and a year after she first went to ground. They had all seen her at least once since then, though none of them knew it. "Grandperè, don't freak out. I'm doing this as properly as I know how. I would like you all to meet Selina Kyle, my psuedo mother, Cass, my best American friend, and Damian, my boyfriend. Grandperè, stop growling and glaring at him, he's a perfect gentleman. Guys, this is Chloè Bougeois, my sister, Madame Mendelieve, my best and favorite teacher, my friends Lila Rossi, Tsurugi Kagami, and Luka Couffaine, my favorite uncle, Jagged Stone, my two favorite aunt's, Penny Rolling and Clara Nightingale, and my grandparents, Rolland and Gina."

"It's nice to see you three again." Gina nodded at Marinette's newest family members. "I'm glad my granddaughter landed on her feet with good people. How's the rest of Bruce's brood doing?"

Selina laughed, taking a seat in one of the empty chairs at the table. "Same as ever. They never change. He's considering adopting another kid since I claimed Nette here. He thought she was his for seven whole months."

Gina laughed. "I guess she matches his set well enough. Tell him I said to leave some kids for the rest of us."

"Meeting the boyfriend over dinner. This is how it is done- in our family." Rolland smiled at his granddaughter. His son and daughter-in-law weren't there, but they didn't even notice when Marinette vanished. She had waited a full month to let them know she was okay, though he was too relieved to hear from her to be angry. It had been over a year, and her parents still hadn't noticed her absence. Damian reached across the table to shake his hand.

"Monsieur Dupain, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. Marinette speaks highly of you and your baking skills."

Rolland beamed. "Ha! I should hope so! She gets her talents from me! And everything else, except height, that's from me as well, comes from her grandmother! She's ours, through and through!"

"Rolland-" Gina began to scold, only for him to stop her. 

"What? How else do you explain her landing on her feet in Gotham of all places? Not only surviving there, but  _ thriving _ . Tom and Sabine still haven't noticed her absence. How can they call themselves parents when they don't pay enough attention to her to realize she's been gone for over a year! We knew when Tom was gone for five minutes!" Gina sighed in defeat. She was unable to think of a way to prove him wrong. Rolland had a tendency to over react but… a few days she could understand, but this long? She had to agree with him. 

"How have you been doing in school?" Mendelieve quickly pulled Marinette into a discussion about school, pleased to know that Gotham Academy was more suited to Marinette's academic needs. The conversation quickly delved specifically into science, Mendelieve dragging Damian in with them when she learned he knew even more than Marinette. 

Cass spent the dinner eyeing Kagami with a contemplative expression while Selina got to know Marinette's friends. Kagami finally excused herself to the restroom, Cass quickly getting up to follow.

"Did you want to speak with me?" The Japanese girl questioned.

"How open are you to adoption?"

Kagami blinked. She had  _ not _ been expecting  _ that _ . "Um, very open if someone could convince my mother to let me go."

"Then I shall speak with her tomorrow." Cass walked out, leaving Kagami questioning her life while talking to Tikki.

❣

Minette Nuit couldn't resist the urge to pace through the apartment, Catwoman, Robin, and Black Bat watching her while they waited on the others to get there.

Coccinelle was first, followed by Bee Sting, Viperion, and Illusionist. Minette stared at the group. "It's nice to see you all again. I've been in America for the past year, working with Batman and his family to find Hawkmoth. We finally got a lead. I decided that we should reveal our identities to one another, especially since we all get along well enough to work together. You know me as several things, Minette Nuit, Guardian Angel, Wang Nette, and my civilian form." She dropped her transformation before she could chicken out. She could feel the way the room froze.

"This makes  _ so much fucking sense! _ " Bee Sting screeched, slamming her hand against the window ledge while the other three stared at her. Kagami's transformation was first to drop, Tikki rushing to her former holder. 

"Thank you for trusting me enough to take over your duties."

Marinette smiled sadly at the girl. "I'm sorry that it was necessary. Though I did find my true match with the Miraculous." She hugged the Ladybug Kwami, and whispered a promise to catch up later.

Bee Sting dropped her transformation, looking back and forth between Marinette and Kagami. A tear rolled down Illusionist's face as her transformation dropped, Marinette catching a honestly crying Lila. "Thank you so much for trusting me!" The girl cried as she held her rival-turned-friend. I can't believe you entrusted me with my grandmother's Miraculous, especially after everything I did to you!"

"You made a perfect fox. All of you have done amazingly well with the Miraculous I gave you." Marinette continued to praise them, barely noticing when the blue light washed over Luka. Her family wasted no time in pulling off their masks once all the Miraculous users were detransformed. "You all already know each other, so let's get down to business. We managed to find Hawkmoth. I had suspected him when the akuma attacks first began, but thought myself proven wrong when he became akumatized. His son also had a hand in convincing me of his innocence, though I did not realize at the time that our retired friend Chat Noir was his son. I want to end this as soon as possible, then we need a good plan of attack, one with plenty of fail-safes. We cannot afford to lose. First we need the best team of Miraculous users we can get. The first order of business is to fine Tikki's perfect match, we all know Kagami is much better suited to Longg." Marinette turned to see Tikki settled in Damian's hair, sleeping. She glanced at Plagg, a similar considering expression on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, someone made a mention about Plagg's and Marinette's rambling speaches being superfluous. I did them that way on purpose. Marinette has anxiety, and, even in the show, has a tendency for over complicated rambles and repeating herself when she's excited/nervous/etc. I have a similar tendency, so I used what I would have done. I also take comfort in someone else's rambles. I had also considered having her keep being a hero a secret, or at least some of the miraculous stuff secret, from the Wayne family, but decided to focus more on her mental health. 
> 
> As we have seen in the show, a Kwami mainly wants two things- to do the right thing, and for their holders to be happy. Tikki preached secrecy (talking about from other holders and family, for the most part), and I feel a lot of that was her own panic and the fear of Hawkmoth. I feel like Plagg wouldn't be as concerned about it because A.) He's Plagg, and B.) Hawkmoth isn't a concern in America, and he has to consider Mari's mental health a lot more than Tikki did. A bad situation won't fully hit your psyche until you're out of it. Marinette was a little wary about the prank when she actually put it into practice because of how the class treated her after Lila came in (it helped that she was assured it was temporary multiple times), but it was mainly small things that would set her off. Like being called Mari. It was a name she associated with her past, and subconsciously latches on to the name Nette instead of Mari because things didn't start to get better until she became Nette. Plagg also gives Damian as long a speech as he did because he's determined to hammer things into his head like he was unable to do with Adrien. 
> 
> Marinette ran away at 15, 4 months shy of 16, she's now 16, 3 months shy of 17. Hopefully this is the last chapter. Damian's a year older than her, Cass a year older than him. Tim's a year or two older than her, Jason three years older than him. So they're all rather close in age.
> 
> Hahahahaha _please don't kill me._

######  _ In Gotham: _

Jason covered his ears when Dick squealed. "Do you fucking mind? It's too damn early for that shit."

Dick ignored what he said, grabbing onto his arm and bouncing in place. "My Damian instincts are tingling! I feel a magical girl transformation headed his way! Ohhh, do you think Nette will let me have one? We can all be magical girls!"

Jason rolled his eyes before shoving Dick into Tim, who was fiddling with his newest pair of reading glasses, very pointedly not looking at the leather turtle-studded bracelet on his wrist. "Go gush to someone who cares, you maniac. Damian senses, what utter bull shi-." He muttered, stomping off. 

"Jason! We can be in an  _ ANIME!" _

_ Paris: _

Damian ignored his phone ringing, glaring at the entire room. "Absolutely preposterous." Marinette snorted, hearing Chloè's  _ utterly ridiculous! _ in her head. 

"Come on, Damian! It's a good fit! You basically have the chance to be the equivalent of the team's Batman!"

"That is absurd, I will  _ not _ adopt all of you."

"So you'll adopt some of us?" Luka joked.

"I have Kagami." Cass warned her brother. She didn't know if Bruce's adoption habits were hereditary, but she wasn't taking any chances as his taste in women sure as hell was.

"That is not what I meant! I refuse to walk around in a bright red and black suit!" The entire room gave him a deadpan expression, staring at his predominantly bright red suit and black cape. "The Robin costume is different! It was Father and Grayson's design, it's a rite of passage for the Robin to wear it!"

"It's okay!" Tikki squealed. "The suit changes with the weilder and their perception of a hero! That's why Queen Bee seemed to copy Ladybug and Illusionist's looks like a fox themed variation of Marinette's old daily outfit! Marinette's was so plain because she didn't want to be a hero, so I chose something simple!"

Damian let out a heavy sigh. "Do I even have a choice?"

"Yes. The only reason I was Ladybug as long as I was was because the girl I was going to give the earrings to got trapped under a car during an attack. Good thing, too. She should have never been a hero."

"So… what I'm getting from this is that luck forces you to take on the mantle."

Chloè jumped up, startling the others from her sudden movement. "Yes! Remember Reflectdoll? You and Chat Noir somehow traded Miraculous and you proved that you made a better Chat Noir  _ and _ Ladybug than he did!"

Damian raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend. "Really?"

"Yeah! That was the only time anyone saw Lady Noire! When Maripurr became Minette Nuit, her entire costume was different from Lady Noire's!" Chloè gushed.

Marinette spluttered, " _ Maripurr? _ "

"Oops, sorry, Purrnette, you don't like Mari anymore. But anyways, she carried Mister Bug the entire fight! We were all used to seeing her carry him during normal battles as Ladybug and Chat Noir, but watching Lady Noire carry Mister Bug was amazing! Everyone had thought that Ladybug simply carried him because her Miraculous was the one that brought the Lucky Charms and cast her Cure, but apparently not! He just sucked at being a hero!"

" **_Purrnette?!?!?_ ** Chloè! Stop! We have things we need to discuss! Important things! Things that aren't my previous hero personas!"

"Okay then, are there any nicknames Gotham has given her?"

Selina perked up. "Oh yes. As Marinette, she's the Sunshine of Gotham. As Minette Nuit, she's called the Angel of Darkness. That's mostly thanks to the fact that Damian can't keep from calling his girlfriend by her pet name long enough to fight or patrol." Selina cackled at the betrayed look on her daughter's face.

"Mama! Planning! We need to steal some very important jewelry! We need your expertise on theft, not my life in Gotham!"

Selina finally stopped laughing long enough to talk to the others. "Okay, it's a lot easier than one would think. All we need to do is get into the house. After that, as long as we keep them from calling the police, we're good." The woman shrugged. "We aren't really going for subtlety here with how your costumes look. Contain Gabriel, Adrien, and Nathalie and we should be in the clear."

When Marinette's phone started ringing, she did not ignore it. "Jason? What's wrong?"

_ "Nothing. Dick being a fucking dumbass, talking about having Damian instincts. I wanted to check in, see if you needed me to help." _

"Sure! Tell Tim to bring you both over and I'll give him back the Mouse. We're going to need help from all the wielders. Don't let Dick catch you." Marinette clicked off the call, making sure to text Tim that he was required to come too. Jason was petty and wouldn't bring Tim along because he thought he was the only brother Marientte ever enlisted help from. But he was the first, that counted for something! Right?

❣

Jason and Tim came through a portal a few seconds later, Marinette automatically throwing the Mouse Miraculous at Tim's head. She quickly introduced the new two to the others.

"I'm utterly insulted and betrayed, Pixie Pop! I thought I was the only Wayne you gave a Miraculous! Now I find out that Replacement had one all along!"

"Nah, I've loaned him the Mouse a couple times so that he could divide and get more sleep, and he got the Horse when I left for Paris just in case, but you were the first one and the only one I let keep the Miraculous. That counts, right?" She offered him a bright grin, the second Robin unable to saty mad at his favorite sister.

"What's the plan?" He asked instead, listening as Marinette detailed their very… vauge plan.

❣

The plan wasn't needed nearly as much as they had thought. As soon as they entered the manor, Gabriel looked at them and surrendered, Nathalie loyally by his side.

Marinette blinked at the fashion mogul. "What?"

Gabriel blandly stared at her. "I'm getting old, I'm tired, and I fell in love. I started this to bring my wife back. I thought I would never love again after Emilié passed, but I slowly fell in love again. I didn't even realize it until a few months ago. I've been waiting on you to find me. Why do you think all my akumas for the past seven months have wanted to bring you to me rather than asking for your Miraculous?"

Marinette blinked and looked to Kagami. "He's wanted to bring you to him?"

Ryuko shrugged. "I thought he wanted to fight me on his turf."

"So… it's over? After three years of pain and tormenting all of Paris for nothing?" Marinette was struggling with comprehending that everything that had happened was all over just like that. No battle, no argument, no loss of her earrings (or ring, now), just her nemisis admitting to no longer wishing for his wife's return. "O-kay then." Nathalie walked forward, gently placing the Miraculi in Marinette's hand.

❣

Marinette stretched her hand out to Nathalie, not noticing the eyes focused on Damian. The watcher knew that it would hurt, but everything would work out in the end. All they needed were the earrings the boy wore and the ring the girl wore on a necklace. He would aim for the boy first, he wasn't accustomed to the Miraculous, then snatch the necklace while the group was still reeling. They crept forward, twisting their body around the new Ladybug's to snatch his earrings before springing backwards to snag the chain around the new Cat's neck. The ring quickly flew onto his finger, the light from the forceful detransformations still not quite faded before Adrien forcefully pierced his ears with the earrings. It  **_hurt_ ** , but he was determined to get his wish.

He stared down the kwami. "I wish for my mother back and for  _ my _ Ladybug to love me as much as I love her." He demanded.

Tikki bowed her head. "We can bring your mother back, but-" she was cut off by Plagg flying into Adrien's face, forcing they boy back. "Only one wish can be granted. And for the selfishness of your request…" the Black Cat Kwami had tears falling out of his eyes, 

"... the universe demands that someone you love of equal value be lost, their soul splintered as your mother's was. Do you desire to complete your wish?"

"Yes! After my mother returns, everything will go back to normal!"

Adrien watched the two Kwami glow, not noticing Damian quickly lunge to catch Marinette as she collapsed. Adrien could hear nothing beyond the barrier that protected him and the Kwami. Plagg was sobbing too hard to finish the decree, leaving it up to Tikki to give Adrien's punishment. "In return for the revival of Emilié Agreste, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, True Wielder of the Black Cat Miraculous, former wielder of the Ladybug Miraculous, will have her soul splintered to equal degree as Emilié Agreste's, until the two have traded states of being."

Adrien paled, whirling around at the sound of a soul wrenching scream. None of them could hear the screams of the entombed Emilié as she was forced back together, too focused on Marinette lying prone in Damian's arms, terrifyingly silent after the first scream. Adrien watched in horror, unable to do anything from his position behind the shield as the new Turtle and Mouse rushed to Marinette and Damian's side. He refused to shudder as almost all eyes turned to him, their gazes full of promise. The Bee, Dragon, Snake, Fox, Tiger, Turtle, Bat?, and Mouse all had eyes that screamed for vengeance. The boy that had arrived with Marinette never bothered to look at him, eyes focused on Minette Nuit,  _ Marinette,  _ **_Ladybug_ ** while Nathalie and Father looked between him and Marinette, eyes horrified. For the first time ever, Adrien saw tears in his father's eyes. For the first time ever, he well and truly felt that his father was honestly disappointed in him. The pain of the sigil over his heart meant  _ nothing _ compared to that.

Tears streamed down Plagg's face as he floated to Marinette. His fractured Miraculous fell off Adrien's finger, Tikki quickly tossing the ring to her other half. Damian caught it for the grieving Kwami. He was going to slide it onto her middle left finger, were she had worn it before returning to Paris, only to have Plagg redirect it to her ring finger.

"She would have said yes. She was talking to Selina, Jason, and me, asking for advice on how to propose to you. I convinced her to wait after I heard you asking Dick for the same advice." Tears streamed down Damian's face as he slid the ring on her finger, laying her hands over her chest. Plagg bowed his head as he sank down, black energy rippling over Marinette's form as the Kwami melded with her. 

Tikki slowly approached Damian, having finally wrangled her earrings from Adrien. "Plagg melded with her to help keep her alive and her body healthy. She would deteriorate in a hospital until, physically, there would be nothing left of her. Anyone that tries to wield Plagg's Miraculous before Marinette is healed will suffer the same soul splintering that she has, but Plagg will be unable to hold them together as Marinette is his true holder. Guardianship will go to you until she awakens, as you are her perfect partner." Tikki dug the emotional barb deeper into Adrien. Nothing would ever be enough for how he had hurt her loved ones.

Gabriel went to his lair, releasing the cryotank that held Emilié's still unconscious form and brought the tablet he got from the Guardian back up to give to Damian. "Here. I got this from Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng's predecessor. It contains what he managed to decode of the Grimoire." The man then held out the mentioned book. "Please, if you can save her, do so.

  
  


**_😿_ ** **_Epilogue_ ** **_😿_ **

  
  


It took a full year. Tikki was very clear that it must be one year exactly in order to unravel the wish Adrien made. Damian's mind must be clear, thoughts only on saving Marinette and righting the time stream. No thoughts of revenge, especially not exactly what he wanted to put Adrien Agreste through. 

Damian checked the clock. He still had two hours, thirty-two minutes and seven seconds left. Tikki had given him the time to the second that he needed to activate the two Miraculi of Balance. He spent that time gathering himself, making sure he was focused on nothing but Marinette and Reversal. Plagg and Tikki didn't have the energy to fulfill another wish, wouldn't have the energy for that for another forty-nine years. More than that if he failed and Plagg's Miraculous remained broken.

He steadied his breathing as he stepped into Marinette's room, slipping the Black Cat Miraculous off her hand and onto his finger in one swift move that took less than a second. He met the eyes of both Kwami. "I wish to reverse the wish that shattered Marinette's soul." 

The two Kwami bowed their heads, light streaming off them in tendrils, swirling around Damian and Marinette, slowly encasing the entire manor. Damian had been angry, expecting Marinette to awaken after missing an entire year of her life. He was not expecting to find himself standing behind Marinette as she reached for the Miraculi Nathalie held out to her. He didn't wait to adjust or for the shock to fade, moving as he wished he'd moved the first time. His body lunged slightly to the side, the Wayne heir forcing his body into a move he often saw from Dick and Marinette, balancing on one hand as he forced his body to raise up and twist, his red-spotted boot slamming into the Agreste heir's jaw. The blond quickly crumpled to the floor, hands empty. Damian watched impassively as Chloè viciously stabbed the boy, Venom activated. Damian nodded in thanks at the girl as the room collectively had severely violent jumps. 

Minette Nuit was staring at Dasequa, eyes blown wide. "He- I- but- He had them. I felt my soul splinter?" The black haired teen surged forward, wrapping Minette Nuit in his arms before dragging her away.

He looked back over his shoulder to leave a few comands. "Gabriel, make sure to give one of them the tablet and the Grimoire. They'll get it back to Minette later." Dasequa finally gave up pulling her arm, the girl barely budging, deciding to simply sweep her into his arms and stide to the window, using the grapling yo-yo to pull them through the streets until they were back at the apartment. Dasequa set her on her feet before calling to his knees, arms tight around her waist. 

Their transformations dissolved around them, the two Kwami exhausted beyond compare. "Damian!?" Marinette cried, quickly falling to her knees with him. "Damian? What is it? What's wrong?"

Damian's voice shuddered as he spoke. "Your spirit was shattered for an entire year. Plagg melded with your body to keep you alive. Tikki helped me keep track of time to undo Adrien's wish. I just thought that it would wake you up, I didn't expect it to reverse time. An entire  _ year _ , Nette. We were terrified we would loose you. You have no idea how hard we all had to work to keep from going off the deep end." Damian's arms had relocated to him having on going around her waist and up behind her shoulder blades with the other one holding her head to him. It took several long, drawn out minutes for Damian's shudders to slow- and several more for him to be willing to release her.

"A year ago, I was planning on waiting until everything was perfect, but to hell with that plan." Damian inched back, pulling out the ring that had been burning a hole in his pocket for over a month. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng-Kyle, would you please marry me?" Damian asked, the ring decorated in green, black, yellow, pink, red, and blue gems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Jason and Mari as a Bro-OTP. They just work. Like apples and bananas. Or turtles and catbugs.
> 
> Instead of AO3, Marinette's AOD! XD Anyone? No? Imma crawl back into my sleep deprived lunacy corner now… Nico, Tim, and Mari appreciate me… Jason just laughs and twirls his guns while we're incoherent…
> 
> Loooook. This was not the plan I had for this story. (I will ignore all of you that know I never had a plan for this in the first place.) I thought the ending would be FLUFFY! Not whatever angst possessed me here! That was going to be an alternate ending, not my actual ending, but… here we are. Oops.


End file.
